Vehicle manufacturers and suppliers alike are constantly striving to reach product and assembly goals such as improving product quality, improving manufacturing efficiency, and improving product ergonomics, all while reducing part counts of such products. In some instances multiple goals may be met with a single part improvement. Vehicle stereo components, such as speaker enclosures, which although satisfactory for their given applications, are not without their share of limitations and are in need of product and assembly improvements.
In one example, automobile assemblers and manufacturers have historically had to endure blind or non-viewable installations when installing speaker enclosures through an interior wall of a vehicle when using traditional fasteners, such as screws or bolts. Installing traditional screw-type fasteners during a speaker enclosure installation in a vehicle also usually requires a fastener at each corner of the speaker enclosure which requires the overall use of a large number of fasteners for a production run of vehicles. Additionally, the fasteners may in some fashion protrude from a wall of the speaker enclosure and even vibrate and loosen from their fastened locations after an extended period of time. Finally, the use of traditional fasteners requires the use of traditional tools, such as electric or air powered screwdrivers, which due to the necessity of tool manipulation, may further hinder the installation process in terms of assembly time.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations. This, in turn, will provide a speaker enclosure that utilizes fewer traditional fasteners, reduces the necessity of traditional tools for installation, facilitates a reduction in separate fastening parts, and that can be more quickly installed in a vehicle inferior wall.